Fais moi visiter le septième ciel
by Lauraceae
Summary: Dans le dos de leur créateur, le Patron et le Hippie entretiennent une relation de sex friends. Tout allait pour le mieux pour ces deux là jusqu'à ce que le camé mette le criminel très, très en colère. WARNING: Lemon, Dub-Con, Orgasm Denial, Bondage, Rimming.


**Disclaimer**:

Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction ni l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent, le mérite de leur création revient à Mathieu Sommet, avec son émission Salut Les Geeks. De même, la réalisation de cette fiction n'a pas de but lucratif.

**Trigger Warning: **

Cette fanfiction contient du **Lemon**, du **Dub-Con**, de l'**Orgasm Denial**, un peu de **Bondage**, et une scène de **Rimming**.

Pour ceux à qui ce vocabulaire (des kinks!) ne parle pas, je vous conseille vivement d'en vérifier le sens sur internet, car le contenu de ce OneShot peut à mon avis vraiment en choquer certains.

**Pairing:** Patron/Hippie

Voici donc mon premier OneShot lemon, il m'a demandé du temps et des efforts, aussi j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Les critiques sont les bienvenues à partir du moment où elles sont constructives.

Je dédie cette fanfic à La Succube, ma bêta lectrice adorée, qui m'avait demandé du Patron/Hippie agrémenté d'Orgasm Denial (c'est elle qu'il faut aller remercier pour le pairing ^^). J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce lemon, dans l'espoir qu'il trouve grâce à tes yeux, et j'ai vraiment été ravie d'apprendre qu'il t'avait plu! Aussi, cet OS est ma façon de te dire merci pour toutes tes corrections, qui au delà du fait d'avoir rendu mes chapitres présentables, m'ont vraiment aidé à m'améliorer dans mon écriture, et à prendre confiance en moi! Merci aussi d'être restée tard la nuit à corriger ce pavé avec moi, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. (Mais la prochaine fois on essaiera d'être plus raisonnables sur les heures, ok? XD). Bref, un énorme merci, et j'espère qu'on pourra continuer à travailler ensemble sur des fics encore longtemps. ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><span><em>Fais moi visiter le septième ciel<em>

Une lumière orangée baignait la chambre du Patron, tandis que le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel aux couleurs de feu. Sur le sol avaient été jetés négligemment une veste de costume noire, un bob et un t-shirt beige, tandis que leurs propriétaires s'embrassaient passionnément sur le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

À califourchon sur les genoux du criminel, le Hippie défaisait fébrilement les boutons de la chemise noire devenue encombrante, tout en répondant au baiser enflammé de son partenaire. L'homme en noir ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, ses mains glissant sur la peau brûlante du camé, taquinant un téton, caressant le creux de ses reins... Tout d'un coup l'une d'entre elle s'aventura sous l'élastique de son boxer et saisit une fesse. Le Hippie ne put retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres, et dans son enthousiasme il effectua un mouvement de bassin contre celui de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier grogna en sentant leurs érections entrer en contact à travers leurs pantalons devenus trop serrés.

Enivré par l'ardeur de son partenaire, le Patron sentait ses pensées tournoyer agréablement tandis qu'un incendie embrasait tout son corps de désir. Malaxant la peau sensible sous le pantalon du camé, il retira avec une certaine délicatesse les lunettes de soleil mauves du Hippie de son autre main. L'expression que ce dernier arborait était irrésistible. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses joues étaient joliment colorées et il haletait, visiblement excité. Oui, il avait un air... débauché. _Pour mon plus grand bonheur_, se dit le criminel, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

Le Hippie avait fini de déboutonner la chemise de l'homme en noir, et s'était immédiatement pressé contre le corps brûlant qu'elle avait recouvert un peu plus tôt, ses mains agrippant le dos de son amant, non sans laisser quelques griffures au passage. Torse contre torse, leurs intimités s'étaient de nouveau rejointes, exerçant une pression agréablement douloureuse.

Le Patron retira sa main du pantalon de son partenaire, bien décidé à les délivrer du joug du vêtement qui emprisonnait leurs sexes gonflés de désir. Au même moment, le son ténu d'un aboiement se fit entendre du dehors, et le Hippie se redressa subitement. L'homme en noir eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'expression paniquée de l'homme de Babylone avant que celui ci ne se relève d'un bond, et ne saisisse lunettes, bob et t-shirt en jurant.

« Merde, j'ai oublié de nourrir Capsule de Bière ! »

« Hein ? »

Le Patron était pris de court. Il se passait quoi là ?

Le Hippie s'était rhabillé à la vitesse de la lumière, un fait suffisamment étonnant en soi, et se précipitait vers la sortie. Le criminel bondit sur ses pieds, et sa voix caverneuse résonna dans un grondement.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça, gamin ?! On en a pas fini tous les deux ! »

Le camé fit une halte en ouvrant la porte, juste le temps de dire ces quelques mots de sa voix abîmée par les abus.

« T'inquiète, gros, je reviens tout de suite ! Juste le temps d'aller nourrir mon chien dehors. »

Et il se précipita hors de la chambre, sans même un coup d'œil en arrière. Sous le choc, le Patron se laissa retomber sur le lit. Son érection se rappela à son bon souvenir et il sentit la colère l'envahir. Bordel, ce foutu clebs passait avant lui dans la tête creuse du camé ! Dire qu'il s'était donné un mal de chien (c'était le cas de le dire), pour organiser ce petit moment d'intimité !

Avec un cri rageur, il s'affala sur son matelas, les bras croisés. Ce petit enfoiré avait intérêt à revenir rapidement, sinon il le lui ferait payer...

Il grommela menaces et jurons pendant deux-trois minutes avant de se calmer. Il n'avait jamais été facile de se taper le Hippie. La principale raison était évidente : le camé était défoncé 80% du temps, et une fois sous les effets de la drogue, impossible d'en tirer quelque chose qui tenait la route. Soit il était complètement amorphe et baiser des morts devenait presque plus palpitant en comparaison, soit il était en plein trip, et il devenait impossible à canaliser, balançant des phrases sans queue ni tête, se mettant à rire ou à pleurer pour rien, et son attention papillonnant sur mille et une choses dans un laps de temps relativement court.

Autrement dit, impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur la partie de jambe en l'air ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Mais surtout, il n'était pas particulièrement excitant dans cet état là. Et de la part du Patron, c'était lourd de sens. Lui qui était capable de trouver à peu près n'importe qui, voire n'importe quoi excitant, il faisait la moue devant un Hippie déchiré.

Cependant, peut être que cela s'expliquait en partie parce qu'il savait quel potentiel l'homme de Babylone recelait en lui lorsqu'il était clean. Le criminel ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin de venir étirer ses lèvres. Le Hippie, quand il n'était pas sous l'emprise de la drogue, était une vraie bombe sexuelle. Un des meilleurs coups qu'il ait jamais connu. Et venant de l'homme en noir, c'était extrêmement flatteur.

Il s'en voulait simplement de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait la bête à deux dos. Le Patron avait vu le Hippie enlever son t-shirt, lors d'une chaude journée d'été. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il lui avait fait une remarque salace. C'était une habitude pour lui, presque un réflexe : peu importe la situation et la personne, dès que quelque chose d'un tant soit peu tendancieux se produisait sous ses yeux, il saisissait l'instant et sa langue se mettait au travail. Cette fois ci, la peau dénudée du camé lui avait fait promettre une gâterie en échange d'un strip tease complet.

Devant cette proposition, l'homme de Babylone avait manifesté une grande surprise. Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, son éternelle roulée s'était écrasée au sol, tandis que ses paupières s'étaient mises à papillonner rapidement... Comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de faire ce genre de choses avec lui, pas même le Patron. La stupeur s'effaçant au profit de l'embarras, il avait défait sa ceinture et commencé à retirer son pantalon, regardant l'homme en noir par dessus ses lunettes en murmurant un petit :

« Ok, gros. Je suis partant. »

Avait alors commencé le plus décadent des strip teases, en plein milieu du salon de l'appartement. Bon y'avait personne donc c'était pas un problème, mais le criminel s'était dit qu'il avait de sacrées couilles malgré tout. Le Geek et le Prof étaient présents et risquaient de débarquer à n'importe quel moment. L'homme en noir était sous le choc, il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé de faire quoi que ce soit avec le camé, mais ce dernier avait répondu à son défi, et il n'était pas homme à se défiler. Une fois vêtu uniquement de son bob et de ses lunettes de soleil, le Patron avait balancé le Hippie sur son épaule et l'avait embarqué dans sa chambre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse, et bien plus encore. Et le pacifiste s'était révélé être un partenaire hors pair : expérimenté, enthousiaste, et... Doué.

Depuis cette fois là, l'homme en noir saisissait chaque occasion, assez rares dans l'ensemble, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter de la valeur à leurs étreintes. Le Hippie de son côté semblait ravi de l'attention que lui portait le criminel. Un jour le camé lui raconta que dans sa période adolescente, il faisait partie d'un groupe de jeunes baba cools qui passaient leur temps à fumer du cannabis et à faire l'amour, sans discrimination envers le sexe de leurs partenaires. « Peace and Love », c'était son credo.

Il ne lui avait pas expliqué comment il en était venu aujourd'hui à cette vie de solitude, mais le Patron le devinait trop bien : la prise de drogues de plus en plus fortes, l'isolement quelles induisaient et l'impossibilité de remonter la pente... Le cercle vicieux qui se formait lorsqu'une vie devenait insupportable au point que seule la drogue parvenait à en alléger le poids. Le criminel avait dealé dans son jeune âge, il en avait vu des gamins perdre complètement le contact avec la réalité, la situation de son camarade était loin d'être un mystère pour lui... Encore que le Hippie ne s'en sortait pas trop mal par rapport à certains. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'avait pu vivre son ami, et il sentait bien que ce dernier était reconnaissant de l'absence de question à ce sujet.

Une routine s'était confortablement installée entre eux deux : dès que Mathieu s'absentait et que l'homme de Babylone était clean, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre du criminel. Le podcasteur ne s'absentant pas si souvent que ça et l'organisme du jeune drogué étant rarement débarrassé de toute substance illicite, cela réduisait fortement le nombre de leur ébats. Voilà pourquoi, au delà du simple fait que le Patron n'appréciait guère d'être interrompu lorsqu'il pratiquait son activité préférée, il le tolérait encore moins quand son compagnon de lit se trouvait être le Hippie.

L'homme en noir émergea de ses souvenirs et consulta sa montre. Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure que le camé s'était évaporé. Il sentit une crampe tordre son estomac : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. À la vitesse à laquelle le Hippie était parti, il devrait déjà être revenu, il avait juste à aller derrière l'immeuble après tout...

Jetant un œil à son entrejambe, il constata que le manque de stimulation avait fait son office. Il commença à reboutonner sa chemise. Il allait attendre encore un peu, mais si ce petit enfoiré ne revenait pas d'ici là, il irait le chercher par la peau du cou.

* * *

><p>Au dessus de lui, les couleurs tournoyaient, en un lent et gracieux ballet. Le Hippie s'était retrouvé il ne savait trop comment allongé sur le béton, qui lui semblait dans l'immédiat aussi confortable qu'un lit. Mais après tout, si ça se trouvait, les lits étaient faits de béton et ils étaient vendus au prix fort par d'horribles capitalistes assoiffés d'argent, profitant de la naïveté du peuple pour remplir leurs portes feuilles et semer le chaos sur Terre. Oui, cela lui semblait tout à fait logique, en fait, il se demandait même pourquoi personne ne s'en était rendu compte jusqu'à présent ! Il fallait qu'il prévienne Mathieu, de toute urgence ! Il ne fallait plus dépenser un centime dans ces objets trompeurs, et chaque seconde qui passait lui semblait perdue pour le compte bancaire de son créateur, sûrement en train d'acheter des tas de lits en ce moment même.<p>

Il était sur le point de courir prévenir le podcasteur, seulement il s'aperçut que son corps n'était pas tout à fait du même avis. Il tenta bien de se redresser, de lever un bras ou une jambe, mais ils étaient devenus lourds, très lourds... Et toutes ces couleurs ! Il avait la sensation de regarder à l'intérieur d'un kaléidoscope tant les couleurs du ciel se mêlaient joliment les unes aux autres, dans un lent et gracieux ballet... De nouveaux il fut absorbé par ce que ses yeux percevaient, et le complot des vendeurs de lits fut oublié...

Un bruit étrange se glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était comme... Comme si quelqu'un... était en train de marcher sur des coquillettes. Mais qui aurait donc l'idée farfelue de renverser un paquet de bonnes pâtes sur le sol pour marcher dessus ?

Un ombre se pencha au dessus de lui, masquant au passage les belles couleurs qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux, et le noir envahit son univers. Il se demanda un instant si la nuit était déjà tombée, puis sa vision s'ajusta et il reconnut le Patron. Aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait penser du criminel auparavant, mais maintenant il savait que c'était un chic type. Il eut un petit rire et s'adressa à son ami :

« Patrooon ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un écrasait des coquillettes, mais c'était toi, gros ! »

Une sensation de grand confort s'empara de lui. Comme s'il était confortablement installé sur son lit. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il était sur le sol en béton... Subitement, il se rappela de sa mission et il reprit une expression sérieuse :

« Patron ! Groooos ! Patrooooon ! Il faut que... J'ai quelque chose d'important... Préviens Mathieu s'il te plaît ! Faut pas qu'il achète de lits ! C'est un complot des capitalistes ! Arrête le, je t'en supplie ! Moi je... moi mes bras, ils veulent pas bouger, ils sont trop lourds... tu comprends, gros ? »

L'expression que le criminel portait sur le visage s'accentua, ses sourcils de plus en plus froncés et ses dents de plus en plus serrées... Et le camé perçut vaguement qu'il était en colère. Mais après tout, c'était normal non ? Qui ne serait pas en colère en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir en achetant des lits vendus à prix d'or alors qu'on en trouvait partout sur le sol ? Il se sentait même un peu rassuré que l'homme en noir le prenne au sérieux. Ce dernier l'apostropha soudainement :

« Toi... t'as osé me faire ça putain... Bordel de merde ! Tu vas me le payer, gamin ! »

Le Patron se détourna et s'en alla à grands pas au bruit de coquillettes écrasées, au grand désarroi du Hippie. Sa révélation l'avait choqué à ce point? Il s'en voulait un peu. Tout le monde n'était pas en mesure de faire face aux horreurs de ce monde, il espérait seulement qu'il lui pardonnerait, et qu'il préviendrait leur créateur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais l'inquiétude se dissipa rapidement quand il s'aperçut que les couleurs étaient de retour, un peu de bleu se mêlant à présent aux reflets rougeoyants, tournoyant doucement, en un lent et gracieux ballet...

* * *

><p>L'homme de Babylone se réveilla avec un mal de crâne carabiné, tandis qu'une grande langue humide lui astiquait le visage. Repoussant vaguement la truffe chaude de son meilleur ami canin, le Hippie cligna des yeux. Un aboiement joyeux acheva de le tirer de sa torpeur, et il entendit son compagnon poilu s'éloigner à toute vitesse, dieu savait où. Un frisson parcourut le corps du camé et il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol de l'arrière cour de son immeuble. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, éclairant d'une lumière rosée les nuages traversant l'azur du ciel. C'était magnifique. Les couleurs du ciel avaient quelque chose de magique, c'était des petits miracles du quotidien, auxquels il suffisait de porter attention pour être enveloppé de leur aura bienfaisante. Les levers et couchers de soleils faisaient partie de ces moments de la journée où le camé adorait se griller un joint, ses trips devenant particulièrement agréables. Mais là tout de suite, son dos lui hurlait de se relever. Dormir sur le sol bétonné n'était vraiment pas l'idée du siècle...<p>

Il prit appui sur ses bras engourdis par le froid, se redressant avec difficulté, puis s'épousseta, faisant tomber les quelques graviers qui lui étaient restés collés dessus. Tandis qu'il finissait de se relever, sa tête s'était mise à pulser au rythme de son cœur, lourde et douloureuse. Quelle idée d'essayer ce nouveau mélange de weed à l'extérieur aussi... Mais le coucher de soleil était si beau ! Il avait été saisi par l'instant, et oubliant tout, il avait instinctivement allumé le joint.

Le drogué commença à se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers la porte arrière de l'immeuble, quand le bruit de ses pas crissant sur les graviers raviva en lui un souvenir brouillé par les substances qu'il avait consommé. Des coquillettes écrasées... Une ombre noire... Le Patron ! Il était venu le voir, l'air furieux, pendant son trip. Mais... Pourquoi ? Il savait que le criminel n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état et ce dernier le laissait seul d'habitude dans ces moments là, alors venir le chercher exprès...

Pendant que ses neurones tentaient piteusement de se reconnecter les uns aux autres, l'homme de Babylone rentra se mettre au chaud dans le bâtiment, et commença à gravir les marches. Pourquoi le Patron était descendu le voir... Pourquoi était-il en colère... Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire avant de se shooter qui aurait pu mettre le criminel en rogne... Voyons voir... Il était descendu rapidement pour nourrir Capsule de bière, son fidèle compagnon... Puis il avait vu le ciel... Et il avait arrêté de se dépêcher... Pourquoi se pressait-il ainsi ?...

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, et sa main se figea au dessus de la poignée de l'appartement. Il avait laissé le Patron en pleins préliminaires pour nourrir son chien. Et il n'était jamais revenu.

Et le criminel était blanc de rage.

Il n'avait plus très envie de rentrer à présent. S'il redescendait maintenant, peut être pourrait-il assister à la fin du lever de soleil ? Sauf que sans sa came, il se les gèlerait sévère et il n'avait plus rien sur lui, tout était dans sa chambre.

Avec résignation, il finit par rentrer discrètement à l'intérieur. Le duplex était calme, personne ne devait être levé à cette heure là. La chaleur qui régnait dans le logement le conforta dans son choix, et il se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine, se servir un petit café pour achever de dégeler ses membres transis. Mais une fois arrivé, il se stoppa net. La silhouette sombre du plus grand criminel que cette Terre ait porté se dessinait sur l'une des chaises de la table à manger. Le Patron l'attendait, immobile avec sa tasse de café fumante à la main. Le Hippie sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que ses intestins se tordaient d'appréhension. L'homme en noir n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota, bien que ses yeux (ou ses lunettes) étaient fixés sur lui, le camé murmura d'une toute petite voix :

« Salut... gros. »

Le criminel s'anima alors et... lui sourit. C'était un sourire un peu bizarre, ne laissant pas deviner la moindre émotion. La voix rauque s'éleva alors, presque caressante :

« Tiens tiens, mais regardez qui voilà ! Alors, bien dormi gamin ? J'ai cru comprendre que t'avais eu un différend avec les lits, c'est pour ça que t'as préféré dormir par terre cette nuit ? C'est un peu dommage, t'étais le bienvenu dans le mien... »

L'homme de Babylone se crispa sous le reproche à peine suggéré. Il était dans la mouise. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, il était temps d'assumer ! Sûrement que s'il s'excusait tout de suite le criminel ne lui en voudrait pas trop... Il s'exécuta, un peu pitoyablement, le nez baissé vers ses chaussures.

« Écoute gros... je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, j'ai... je sais que c'est nul de ma part, mais l'appel de la drogue était trop fort, et je... »

La voix ronronnante le coupa : « Tu m'as oublié. » Un rire joyeux résonna. « C'est dingue je pensais pas être le genre de type qu'on peut zapper si facilement que ça ! »

Le sourire du Patron commençait à lui faire un petit peu peur. Le camé reprit la parole, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Mais je vais me rattraper, gros ! Promis, la prochaine fois... »

« … Maintenant. » le coupa de nouveau le criminel.

Le Hippie cligna des yeux : « … Hein ? »

Le Patron s'était levé, et s'approchait de lui tranquillement. Une fois près du drogué, il leva une main, et lui saisit l'arrière de la nuque, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Son autre main s'était glissée sous le t-shirt du camé, brûlante sur sa peau gelée. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de plaisir. Peut être que le criminel n'était pas en colère finalement ? Ses gestes, sans être doux, cherchaient visiblement à être agréables, sans brutalité aucune. L'homme en noir lui pinça un téton et le pacifiste poussa un petit cri. Il commençait à se sentir excité...

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les escaliers, et se libéra un instant du baiser. « … Et Mathieu ? »

« Il est au pieu. Rentré de sa fête tard dans la nuit. Posera pas de problème... » Le Patron l'avait embrassé entre chaque phrase, descendant lentement dans son cou. Ses deux mains étaient sous le t-shirt du Hippie, et il s'était mis à rouler les deux tétons simultanément entre le pouce et l'index de chaque main. La respiration du camé devenait erratique, tandis que son entrejambe se retrouvait inconfortablement serrée. Il leva les bras pour les mettre autour du cou de l'homme en noir, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Patron... On va dans ta chambre ? »

Avec un grondement approbateur, le criminel faucha ses jambes avec un bras pour le porter. Ça intimidait un peu le Hippie de voir avec quelle facilité le Patron le soulevait, il était vraiment fort...

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, l'homme en noir le balança sur le lit. Sans attendre un moment de plus, il s'allongea sur le camé, et l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion. Sa langue caressait agréablement celle du Hippie, qui répondait aux stimulations avec avidité. Le criminel mordillait parfois les lèvres, ou suçotait le bout de la langue de son partenaire, qui sous l'assaut gémissait doucement.

Le Hippie sentait son corps transi se réchauffer contre celui du Patron. Il passa ses mains froides sous la chemise noire, pour caresser le dos du criminel. Ce dernier eut un léger frisson sous le contact glacé, et se redressa, tirant sur le t-shirt du camé pour l'inciter à l'enlever. Le pacifiste se releva obligeamment pour accéder à la demande implicite, et le vêtement beige fut expédié au sol.

L'homme de Babylone avança une main vers la chemise de son compagnon, mais ce dernier l'intercepta et la plaqua au dessus de la tête de l'audacieux avec vivacité. Les doigts habiles du Patron se mirent à défaire la ceinture du Hippie, et le délesta avec une rapidité saisissante de son pantalon. Le criminel observa d'un œil avide l'homme uniquement vêtu d'un bob, de lunettes de soleil et d'un caleçon excessivement coloré.

Le dit sous vêtement était tendu par une érection, et le sourire sur le visage de l'homme en noir s'étendit encore un peu. Le Hippie ressentit un léger malaise en observant cet homme le dévorer des yeux. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Il perdit instantanément le fil de cette pensée au moment où le Patron effleura son sexe, caressant du bout des doigts toute sa longueur à travers le fin tissu. Le camé rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un petit cri, tandis qu'une vague de plaisir et d'excitation le submergeait. Elle fut de courte durée, l'attention du criminel se détournant du membre dressé pour se poser sur son cou, vers lequel il se pencha. Des dents virent taquiner la peau fragile, en la mordillant gentiment. Pendant ce temps, la main libre de l'homme en noir était remontée en effleurant les côtes du drogué, et s'était mise à maltraiter un téton, le pinçant et le tordant doucement. Le Hippie tressaillait à chaque fois, sa peau rendue sensible par la chaleur nouvellement retrouvée, et poussait de petits gémissements, qui franchissaient sa bouche sans son autorisation. Il finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'étouffer les sons embarrassants, mais tout ce que cela lui apporta, ce fut la langue du Patron forçant l'entrée de sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Les doigts de ce dernier exploraient son corps, laissant dans leur sillage une sensation électrisante, ses nerfs mis à vifs par les contacts sulfureux. Le criminel caressa son torse, ses côtes, le creux de ses reins, sa hanche... Puis la peau chaude et sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, qu'il remonta lentement du bout des doigts, pour finalement taquiner l'élastique du doux textile coloré qui couvrait encore le corps du camé, tout près, si près de son excitation dressée... Mais l'homme en noir négligea l'érection de son ami. Sa main remonta chatouiller la zone de son nombril, traçant de petits cercles langoureux autour.

La tension sexuelle qui montait dangereusement chez le Hippie s'allégea, et il relâcha un soupir de frustration. Il décida de rendre au criminel un peu du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, en espérant que ça l'inciterait à être plus direct dans ses caresses. Sa main droite toujours prisonnière au dessus de sa tête dans la poigne de l'homme en noir, il avança la gauche en direction de la fermeture éclair du Patron. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'enlever sa chemise, mais sûrement ne trouverait-il rien à redire à ce que le camé le soulage de la pression que refermait visiblement son pantalon ! Cependant, avant même que la main du drogué n'arrive à destination, le criminel attrapa son poignet et força la main baladeuse à rejoindre sa sœur dans la poigne de l'homme en noir, au dessus de son bob. L'homme de Babylone s'apprêtait à protester quand la voix grave du criminel se mit à résonner dans son oreille :

« Je te préviens gamin, si tu restes pas tranquille je t'attache. »

Les yeux du Hippie s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent dans leur étreinte. D'habitude, le Patron le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, et appréciait même ses interventions... D'ailleurs, en général il ne tournait pas tant autour du pot lors des préliminaires. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Rendu obéissant par la menace du criminel, le camé demeura immobile. Visiblement satisfait, l'homme en noir reprit ses caresses, cette fois plus franchement. Ses doigts ne se contentaient plus d'effleurer, et paume et ongles s'étaient ajoutés aux lents massages langoureux. Bientôt, tout le corps du Hippie se couvrit de marques rouges, rendant sa peau encore plus sensible.

Le Patron était habile, le drogué ne pouvait qu'en convenir, mais ses attouchements, bien qu'ils le rendaient fou de désir, ne parvenaient au mieux qu'à l'exciter d'avantage, et la frustration grandissante qu'il ressentait devant l'attitude du criminel entraîna chez lui une agitation fébrile. Le corps du Hippie se tendait sous les caresses, sa tête roulait de droite à gauche, et ses orteils s'entortillaient, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde. L'envie de recevoir des stimulations plus avancées était devenu un besoin, tandis que des picotements d'impatience parcouraient ses membres, et très vite, il atteignit le stade où il aurait tout donné pour que le Patron cesse d'aller aussi lentement et qu'il commence enfin les choses sérieuses.

Quand, pour la troisième fois, le criminel glissa ses doigts dans son caleçon pour caresser la peau sensible située près de son érection, mais qu'il les retira pour s'intéresser à une autre partie de son corps, le Hippie poussa un cri de déception. Il commença à se débattre dans la poigne de l'homme en noir, et ce dernier cessa immédiatement ses caresses, lui adressant un sourire inquiétant. Sa voix rauque susurra :

« Je t'avais prévenu gamin. »

Et sans que l'homme de Babylone ait le temps de réagir, le Patron passa les mains de sa proie dans des lanières de cuirs de part et d'autre du lit, qu'il resserra avec dextérité autour de chacune d'elles. Le Hippie regarda avec surprise sa main droite, encerclée par un bracelet de force en cuir, lui même relié à une chaîne fixée à l'extrémité droite de la tête de lit. Le même système emprisonnait sa main gauche, obligeant ses bras à s'écarter légèrement au dessus de sa tête. Quand il essaya de tirer dessus, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre ses épaules avant que la chaîne de métal ne se tende. C'est à peine s'il pouvait toucher son propre visage. Ainsi attaché, il ne pourrait pas repousser le Patron s'il décidait de l'entraîner dans ses fétichismes étranges.

Un vent de panique l'envahit. Le cœur battant la chamade, il regarda vivement en direction du criminel, qui continuait de lui sourire. La peur perçant dans sa voix, le camé bafouilla :

« P... Patron, o-on avait dit pas de sadomasochisme gros... »

Le criminel leva un sourcil, et demanda d'un ton brusque malgré son sourire :

« Quoi ? Je t'ai fait mal gamin ? ». le Hippie secoua négativement la tête. « Alors où est le problème, hmmm ? »

Le Patron approcha son visage du torse du drogué, toujours avec une expression joyeuse, et, le regardant avec défi par dessus ses lunettes, donna un coup de langue sur un téton, et souffla doucement dessus. Le Hippie tressaillit sous le contact, et se mordit la lèvre quand le souffle froid fit pointer la chair rose. Un contact aussi anodin devenait saisissant lorsqu'on vous retirait la possibilité d'y échapper. Une boule d'appréhension s'était formée dans la gorge du camé, tandis que le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, et il demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Q-qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Pourquoi tu m'as attaché gros ? … Ah !»

Les dents du criminel étaient venues mordiller le bout du téton dressé, jouant avec et en soutirant au Hippie de satisfaisantes vocalises. L'homme en noir répondit contre la peau de sa victime d'une voix chargée de désir :

« Tu trouves pas ça plus excitant comme ça gamin ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Patron se mit à sucer la proéminence rougie par les abus et les yeux du drogué roulèrent dans leur orbites, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir, l'homme de Babylone oublia un instant ses craintes et se laissa aller sous la langue experte du criminel. Cependant, lorsque la bouche du boss quitta l'espace d'un instant sa peau, l'angoisse qui tordait ses tripes refit surface. Il gardait l'impression que l'homme en noir ne lui disait pas tout, et la tournure que prenait les événements l'effrayait.

Toute son inquiétude l'abandonna cependant lorsque le criminel, à présent installé entre ses jambes, enfouit son visage contre le tissu recouvrant son intimité. Son désir resurgit avec force et le fit vaciller intérieurement, tandis qu'un feu se propageait sous sa peau, remontant jusqu'à son visage. Haletant, il observa le Patron effleurer lentement son sexe avec sa bouche et son nez. Le Hippie sentait le souffle de son compagnon réchauffer ses parties, et sa gorge était sèche d'anticipation. Son cou douloureusement tendu pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, il regarda l'homme en noir approcher ses lèvres de la virilité gonflée de désir.

Quand enfin la bouche du criminel se referma sur son gland encore recouvert du satané vêtement, le camé crut défaillir. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il exhala un soupir chargé de tension. Le rire amusé du Patron trouva écho sur le membre durci, envoyant des ondes de plaisir directement au Hippie. Puis l'homme en noir passa aux choses sérieuses. Gobant et léchant le sexe de son partenaire à travers son caleçon aux couleurs vives, il passa ses deux mains le long des cuisses de son partenaire, caressant la peau douce et sensible. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous les élastiques enserrant les jambes du camé, et effleura ses bourses pendant qu'avec sa bouche il longeait le sexe de son ami sur toute sa longueur. Et le camé sentait son esprit tourbillonner, pendant que ses sens étaient noyés d'informations. Il sentit la tension monter en lui, alors que sa virilité pulsait, gonflée et dure. Son corps brûlant commençait à se couvrir de sueur et sa respiration était rauque.

Soudain, bouche et mains s'en étaient allées, et le Hippie rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard du criminel, caché derrière ses lunettes, et après un sourire énigmatique, ce dernier saisit le haut du dernier vêtement du camé avant de le glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. L'homme de Babylone retint son souffle, alors que son intimité était enfin, _enfin_ découverte. Pleinement dressée, le bout de sa virilité luisait de liquide séminal, tandis que sa longueur était parcourue de grosses veines saillantes, palpitant d'impatience. Le Hippie fixait de ses yeux voilés de désir son partenaire. Derrières ses lunettes de soleil mauve, son regard brillait d'espoir. Et quand l'homme en noir, avec un sourire en coin, approcha, lentement, _lentement_ ses lèvres de son érection, le camé crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il était bruyant. Il le voulait si _fort_...

Le Patron prit le sexe en entier dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, referma ses lèvres autour de la base et remonta la tête dans un mouvement fluide avec une succion prononcée. Le monde explosa dans une lumière aveuglante autour du Hippie. La gorge chaude du criminel... Sa langue contre son membre... Le plaisir était immense et grimpait rapidement, il sentait qu'il était sur le point de jouir. L'homme en noir effectua encore un ou deux va et viens, avant que le Hippie, qui s'accrochait désespérément aux chaînes de ses entraves, les muscles bandés, ne lâche en haletant :

« Ah !... Ah !... Patron... Je crois que je vais... AIE ! »

Les dents du criminel venaient de se planter dans la chair sensible de son pénis. Et la montée de l'orgasme du Hippie s'était dégonflée comme un ballon de baudruche. Estomaqué par la mesquinerie du Patron, il chercha son regard, et découvrit sur son visage un sourire goguenard. D'un ton indigné, il souffla :

« Tu l'as fait exprès... »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin... » Susurra le criminel. « Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour continuer ? »

Le Hippie l'observa d'un air inquiet se redresser et baisser sa fermeture éclair, libérant ainsi son sexe dressé. L'homme en noir tira de sa poche un emballage en aluminium carré, et avec un bruit humide, enfila rapidement le préservatif. Le goût métallique de la peur envahit la bouche du camé. Soudainement, les bracelets de cuirs qui entouraient ses poignets lui parurent plus lourd, tandis qu'il réalisait de nouveau qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire aux plans du Patron. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, et il s'était mis à trembler. Si le criminel décidait de le prendre sans préparation... Il détestait la douleur, et rien ne faisait plus mal que d'être pénétré trop rapidement, sa jeunesse en avait fait l'expérience.

Il hésitait à résister. Attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire, alors s'opposer au criminel ne lui apporterai que des ennuis. Toute pensée rationnelle s'envola cependant lorsque le Patron saisit ses cuisses et que la terreur l'envahit. Dans un couinement pathétique, il se mit à supplier d'une voix flageolante :

« Patron, s'teuplait, me fais pas de mal... »

Les sourcils du criminel se haussèrent de surprise.

« Hein ? D'où tu sors ça toi ? Allez soulève un peu tes hanches, j'peux rien faire dans cette position. »

L'homme en noir tira les jambes vers le haut, exposant les fesses du camé. Ce dernier poussa un cri et rentra sa tête dans son cou, contractant les traits de son visage, et se préparant à la douleur à venir.

Quelque chose de chaud et humide vint caresser le sensible orifice, envoyant des ondes de plaisir le long de la colonne du drogué. Qu'est ce que ?...

Le Hippie ouvrit prudemment un œil, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Poussant sur l'arrière des genoux du camé pour relever son fondement, le Patron avait de nouveau plongé sa tête entre les jambes de son partenaire, mais ce n'était plus la verge de ce dernier qui monopolisait son attention. Un nouveau coup de langue brûlant contre la peau délicate de son anus le fit tressaillir violemment. C'était... Incroyable...

Complètement perdu, l'homme de Babylone se noyait entre les sensations merveilleuses que lui procurait la langue de son amant, et l'incrédulité dans laquelle le plongeait la situation. Vraiment... le Patron était en train de le lécher ? À cet endroit ?

Son corps se tendit brusquement lorsque la pointe de l'appendice buccal se mit à appuyer contre son entrée, forçant le passage de quelques millimètres, avant d'en tracer le contour, laissant dans son passage une chaleur humide. Le Hippie ne put retenir ses gémissements :

« Hnnnnnnnnnngh ! Gros... aaaah... Si-si booon... »

Avec un grognement satisfait, le criminel poussa les deux jambes du camé avec un bras, libérant une main pour attraper quelque chose sous son lit, sans cesser de lécher et d'embrasser l'anneau de muscles. Le bruit caractéristique d'un capuchon de bouteille qu'on ouvre retentit, et un liquide froid coula sur l'intimité rosée du Hippie. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de ce dernier, avant qu'un cri de plaisir ne franchisse de nouveau ses lèvres. Un des doigts du Patron s'était joint à sa bouche, et avait pénétré doucement le petit trou serré du camé. Camé qui ne se faisait plus prier pour relever son bassin et écarter ses jambes, afin de faciliter l'accès au professionnel du sexe.

Le doigt du criminel s'enfonça alors profondément à plusieurs reprises dans l'intimité offerte, sous les râles de plaisir de son partenaire. Les yeux du Hippie se perdirent à l'arrière de son crâne alors que le monde tournait tout autour de lui. Encore une fois, le Patron le faisait grimper au septième ciel. Un petit coin de sa pensée se demandait bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi, quel était son but, mais il fut rapidement submergé par les vagues de plaisir que lui procuraient la langue et les doigts du criminel. Les doigts ?

Oui, deux doigts étaient à présent glissés en lui, avec une telle maîtrise qu'il n'avait pas senti la moindre douleur, et effectuaient des mouvements de ciseaux, détendant l'anneau serré de son anus et le préparant à recevoir bien d'avantage. Le camé s'agrippait de nouveau à ses chaînes, et ne put retenir le long gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres lorsque, écartant ses deux doigts, le Patron avait glissé sa langue dans son intimité, titillant l'entrée avec des petits coups précis.

Le Hippie brûlait à nouveau de désir. Un troisième doigt remplaça l'organe humide dans son fondement, et le camé se mit à rencontrer les mouvements de va et viens que le criminel venait d'instaurer. Un rire rauque résonna au dessus de lui.

« Alors gamin, on prend son pied à ce que je vois ? »

L'homme de Babylone dirigea son regard brumeux sur le Patron, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Bien, on va passer aux choses sérieuses dans ce cas. »

Le sourire de l'homme en noir, pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, s'évanouit, et ce fut avec une certaine brutalité que le criminel retira ses doigts et saisit les cuisses du Hippie, les écartant et les repoussant jusqu'au matelas, exposant l'orifice dilaté et lubrifié.

Il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée prête à l'accueillir, et avec un feulement, la pénétra d'un mouvement sec sur toute sa longueur. La légère brûlure qui accompagnait l'acte se fondit dans le plaisir intense, aigu, qu'il procura au pacifiste. Le grondement du criminel lui parut étouffé sous le tsunami de sensations qui l'assaillait, mais il entendit clairement le juron que ses dents serrées laissèrent échapper : « Bordel gamin... »

La respiration rauque de l'homme en noir rejoignit la sienne, et il commença à le pénétrer à grands coups de hanches, jusqu'à la garde. C'était trop pour le camé, qui sentit son orgasme monter dangereusement en lui. Criant son plaisir, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux chaînes qui le soutenaient à présent, tout son corps tendu devant l'arrivée imminente de sa jouissance. Une lumière blanche envahit son regard, il était sur le point de...

Quelque chose de rigide se mit à serrer la base de sa verge, et son orgasme fut capturé à l'intérieur de lui, incapable de se libérer, de s'échapper. L'érection du Hippie fut secouée de quelques spasmes inutiles, alors que le point culminant de son plaisir lui était arraché, et qu'une lente sensation de brûlure s'y répandait à la place. Un cri de désespoir lui échappa, et il releva la tête pour voir ce qui venait de saccager, une nouvelle fois, sa jouissance.

À la base de son sexe, était à présent attaché une version miniature des bracelets de force qui enserraient ses poignets. Sous la contraction, son pénis avait prit une teinte violacée, et semblait sur le point d'exploser sous l'excitation contenue. La gorge sèche, le camé releva les yeux vers ceux du Patron, qui le fixait sévèrement derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Encore un peu sonné, le Hippie commença à interroger son partenaire, dont le changement d'attitude avait réveillé la peur tapie dans ses entrailles.

« Patron... P-pourquoi ?... Ah ! »

Le criminel avait repris comme si de rien n'était ses coups de boutoirs, pénétrant violemment le camé. Ce dernier du serrer les dents sous le mélange de plaisir et de douleur qui prirent d'assaut ses sens embrouillés. Il essaya de nouveau d'interpeller l'homme en noir de sa voix chevrotante :

« Patron... S'teuplaît... Tu me fais mal gros... »

Mais son partenaire n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, allant même un petit peu plus vite. Sous la souffrance causée par son membre emprisonné et la pression insupportable de l'accumulation de plaisir, qu'il était dorénavant incapable de relâcher, le Hippie repoussa sa tête en arrière, en tirant sur ses liens, dans une vague tentative de le soulager d'un peu de tension. Soudain, un coup particulièrement bien placé fit exploser derrière ses yeux des étoiles de douleur/plaisir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. La tête se mit à lui tourner, et il cria :

« Patron ! Laisse moi jouir ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Le criminel s'arrêta. Le souffle court, le camé redressa sa tête, et observa l'expression crispée de l'homme en noir. D'une voix rauque et menaçante, il articula lentement :

« T'as pas encore saisi, pas vrai gamin ? »

Il reprit ses mouvements, qu'il s'arrangea pour rendre encore plus brutaux. Sa voix s'éleva d'un cran.

« Hier, t'as sérieusement merdé gamin. Est ce que t'as la moindre putain d'idée de pourquoi ? »

Il accéléra encore la cadence, tandis que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte, proche de l'aboiement.

« Hier, tu m'as laissé en plan gamin ! Tu m'as oublié, comme ça, alors que j'avais la queue levée et envie de toi ! »

Le Hippie avait de nouveau le goût métallique de la peur dans la bouche, et son cœur semblait sur le point de s'échapper, tandis que les coups de butoirs le martelaient sans pitié. La douleur avait surpassé le plaisir et était telle qu'elle enveloppait son esprit dans une nappe d'hébétude de plus en plus épaisse. Mais les mots du criminel la franchirent facilement alors qu'il lui saisissait la mâchoire, les crachant à sa face avec une rage non contenue.

« Tu m'as frustré gamin. Tu vas payer pour ça. Estime toi heureux, car je pourrais aller beaucoup plus loin... »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du camé, à présent secoué de sanglots silencieux. Son sexe le lançait, congestionné, ne pouvant soulager sa tension sous l'afflux permanent de stimulations. La vue du drogué en pleurs sembla exciter le Patron, qui saisit son bassin à pleines mains, et marmonna entre ses dents serrées un « Allez viens là sale pute » avant de pilonner dans une dernière ligne droite le pauvre fondement du Hippie. De plus en plus rapide, des râles de plaisir rauque lui échappant, le Patron martela sa victime jusqu'à gueuler son plaisir dans un accès de jurons. L'intensité des sensations manqua de faire perdre connaissance à l'homme de Babylone.

Il sentit la verge du criminel se libérer en lui avec des spasmes, et ses mouvements se firent plus erratiques, avant de ralentir, et de s'arrêter. L'homme en noir soufflait bruyamment après l'orgasme apparemment gigantesque que lui avait procuré la chevauchée. La vision rendue floue par les abus, le Hippie poussa un soupir tremblant de soulagement devant la fin de son calvaire. Le Patron lui en voulait visiblement très fort pour l'avoir frustré, et il était prêt à reconnaître ses torts et à s'excuser autant de fois qu'il le fallait, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être libéré. Entre deux hoquets, le camé commença à balbutier :

« (hic)… Solé... Désolé... Patron (hic), j'suis désolé... S'teuplait... (hic) »

Le Patron se retira de sa victime, et enleva le préservatif qu'il balança négligemment en direction de la poubelle. Le Hippie suivait des yeux chacun de ses gestes, et les sentit s'écarquiller alors que le criminel sortait de sous son lit un objet de forme allongée.

« N-non... Noooon ! Patron, je t'en supplie! Pas ça ! »

Ignorant les suppliques de son partenaire, l'homme en noir décapsula d'une main la bouteille de lubrifiant et arrosa généreusement le sex toy. D'un geste ferme, il saisit une des jambes du Hippie qui s'était recroquevillé et la souleva, pour enfoncer profondément le jouet en lui. Dans la continuité du geste, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et l'objet se mit à vibrer. Le camé cria, pleura, et tenta de se dégager de la poigne du criminel, qui le relâcha simplement, et se releva alors.

S'étirant souplement, il lança d'un ton désinvolte :

« Je vais prendre un café. Réfléchis un peu à tes conneries, et on verra après si tu mérites que je te libère. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et ferma la porte, accompagné des sanglots du Hippie.

* * *

><p>Le Patron se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine, un café bien chaud devant lui, et poussa un long soupir. Il sentit alors toute la colère qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il avait découvert le Hippie défoncé au bas de l'immeuble s'envoler. Ses traits se détendirent tandis qu'il savourait cet instant de détente pur et simple.<p>

Petit à petit, son sourire habituel fleurit à nouveau sur son visage. Bordel. Ça c'était de la baise !

Il prit une gorgée de son café, repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire subir au camé avec délectation. Certes, ça avait demandé du temps et de la préparation, mais putain ce que ça avait été bon ! Il ferma les yeux en repassant les images de la chevauchée torride qui venait d'avoir lieu, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce Hippie... était vraiment un de ses meilleurs coups. Bon, même si cette fois il n'avait pas eu trop le choix en la matière, mais ses gémissements, ses mimiques, ses pleurs, tout était excitant chez lui. Maintenant, il espérait sincèrement que ce petit enfoiré aurait comprit la leçon et qu'il ne le laisserait plus en plan. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait la colère lui monter au nez.

En même temps, encore faudrait-il que le gamin accepte de baiser à nouveau avec lui.

Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était pas gagné...

Fronçant les sourcils, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait subir au Hippie. Ce dernier détestait souffrir, il le savait pertinemment. C'est pourquoi un de leurs « accords », avait été de ne rien faire de sadomasochiste lors de leurs ébats. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait lui même répondu au camé quand il lui avait demandé cela : « Tant que tu me déçois pas avec la vanille gamin, je vois pas de raison de refuser. ». (et de la réponse un peu à côté de la plaque de son partenaire : « laisse la vanille en dehors de ça, gros. »)

Il pourrait peut être objecter à ce dernier que le laisser tomber en pleins préliminaires avait brisé leur contrat... Mouais, mais non, il ne l'avait pas déçu au pieu. En même temps, lui même n'avait rien fait de douloureux en soi, il l'avait empêché de venir, c'est pas comme s'il avait sorti son fouet... Mais il l'avait attaché et l'avait sciemment fait souffrir... Mais merde, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Déjà, il avait été vachement sympa, il aurait pu faire durer la chose indéfiniment ! Là, ça leur avait pris quoi en tout ? Une heure ? Dont la majeure partie avait été consacrée uniquement à son plaisir ? Non vraiment il n'avait pas été dur sur ce coup là.

Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Hippie l'éviterait dorénavant. Peut importe si selon le criminel, il avait été soft. Le camé lui, était en pleurs quand il l'avait quitté, or il n'était pas du genre à chialer pour un rien comme le Geek. Il devait probablement avoir assez mal... Ce qui était le but de la manœuvre, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il continua de cogiter ainsi, pour finalement en venir à une conclusion : il ne voulait pas que sa relation de partenaire sexuel occasionnel avec le drogué cesse. Il voulait pouvoir profiter encore de son corps, de son talent, et de son sourire idiot quand ils en avaient terminé.

Oui, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait un peu mal à l'idée de l'avoir laissé dans un tel état de détresse... En même temps à ce moment là il était encore assez en colère. Mais là il ne l'était plus, et il se doutait que son drogué devait être dans un sale état. Que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser. Mais s'il laissait les choses telles quelles, c'en serait fini de leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, et son sourire s'étira de nouveau. Oui, ça, ça devrait fonctionner. Il finit son café d'une traite, et remonta à l'étage dans l'appartement silencieux.

* * *

><p>Quand le Patron entra de nouveau dans la chambre, le Hippie ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de sa présence. Les yeux voilés et rouges, le corps parcouru de spasmes, il était ailleurs. Il ne remarqua la présence de l'homme noir que quand celui-ci lui effleura la joue, un sourire lubrique sur son visage. Sa vision s'ajusta sur le criminel en face de lui, et aussitôt il se confondit en excuses d'une voix éraillée :<p>

« Patron... Pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, pardon, s'il te plaît, pardon, excuse moi, par... »

Le Patron mit fin à la litanie en embrassant les lèvres tremblantes. « Excuses acceptées, gamin. »

Les yeux écarquillés, un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de la gorge du camé et de grosses larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cependant, ce qui fit manquer un battement au cœur du criminel fut le sourire fragile du drogué. « Super... Je suis content... J'ai cru que tu me détestais pour de bon gros... T-tu sais... je l'ai pas fait exprès, je suis tellement désolé... »

Avec un grognement le criminel marmonna d'un ton embarrassé « Arrête d'être aussi heureux alors que je t'ai même pas encore détaché, p'tit con. ».

Le Hippie suivit des yeux les mains de l'homme en noir, qui commença par éteindre le sex toy qui bourdonnait encore, et à le retirer doucement, puis à détacher délicatement le cockring en cuir. Le camé poussa un cri, alors que sa verge dressée était à nouveau normalement vascularisée, et il se remit à pleurer. Ça faisait si mal... Il sentit la main du criminel masser gentiment (oui, gentiment), le membre congestionné, d'abord par effleurements, puis en le branlant doucement. Avec un soupir de soulagement, l'homme de Babylone sentit son sexe revenir à un état normal, et l'excitation monter. La peur que le Patron lui refuse une nouvelle fois le droit de jouir lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux, et redressant la tête il supplia d'une voix effrayée :

« Patron, s'il te plaît, arrête, je ne veux plus... »

L'homme en noir souleva un sourcil à la demande pour le moins incongrue. Désignant l'érection du camé, il répondit avec agacement :

« Quoi, comment ça tu veux plus ? T'as vu un peu comment t'es dur ?... Attends gamin, tu crois pas que je vais t'empêcher de jouir cette fois quand même ? »

Voyant la mine déconfite du drogué, le criminel serra les dents. L'homme en noir sauta au bas du lit et se déshabilla entièrement. Il sorti un deuxième préservatif de sa poche de veste, mais cette fois, c'est sur le sexe du Hippie qu'il le fit glisser. Avec un sourire en coin, il susurra au camé : « J'espère que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? T'as intérêt à être content gamin, c'est pas tous les jours que j'accepte de faire ça. »

Le Hippie, perdu, le regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension. Le Patron poussa un soupir agacé. « Allez gamin, te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es... » Et s'installant entre les jambes du drogué, il prit la verge dans sa bouche. Le camé était tiraillé entre le plaisir et la peur de ce que lui réservait le criminel. Du coin de l'œil il vit le Patron avancer sa main vers... Non ? Si ! Non ?!

L'homme en noir était en train de se préparer. Ça, plus le préservatif... Est ce que ça voulait dire ?...

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, le criminel se redressa, et s'installa au dessus de la virilité de l'homme au bob. Remarquant le regard de pur ébahissement de ce dernier, le Patron lui offrit son sourire le plus pervers, et, baissant un instant ses lunettes, lui fit un clin d'œil. Sans plus de préparation, le plus grand criminel que la Terre ai porté s'empala sur le membre gonflé de désir du Hippie.

Ce dernier rejeta sa tête violemment en arrière, un râle s'échappant de sa gorge tandis que de nouveau, une vague de pur plaisir le submergeait. Son corps entier était électrisé par la sensation incroyable... _Si serré_... Il regarda le visage du criminel et sa gorge s'assécha. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres étirées en un sourire extatique, il semblait prendre méchamment son pied. Sa voix rauque s'éleva pour confirmer ses dires :

« Putain gamin, je sais que j'ai que des bonnes idées, mais celle là, c'est vraiment une _putain_ de bonne idée ! »

Avec un grondement de plaisir non camouflé, il se releva et se baissa, commençant un lent va et vient, savourant la longueur non négligeable du sexe de son partenaire. Puis, aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, il instaura un rythme autrement soutenu, pour ne pas dire bestial. Le Hippie sentit monter en lui un plaisir qui promettait de surpasser tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de crainte, il regarda le Patron qui souriait toujours, s'empalant joyeusement sur lui tout en se masturbant. Sentant le plaisir bouillonner en lui, prêt à jaillir, il prévint d'une toute petite voix : « P-Patron, je crois que je vais... »

Mais ce dernier l'interrompit en riant : « Viens gamin, viens pour moi ! »

Alors, il sentit son orgasme le traverser, tel une éruption, puissant, brûlant, saisissant son corps entier dans une ultime secousse. Le temps s'arrêta. Ses pensées se turent. Le plaisir définit son être pendant quelques secondes d'éternité, d'une blancheur immaculée. Il sentit sa semence s'écouler avec béatitude, puis il redescendit sur Terre, repus. La respiration hachée, une agréable langueur s'immisça dans tous ses membres. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous le poids incroyable de ses paupières. Il jeta un œil au criminel, qui apparemment se remettait lui aussi de sa jouissance. Rassuré, il ferma les yeux un instant, et exténué, s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Le Patron observa avec un sourire un peu agacé mais très satisfait le Hippie s'endormir sous lui. Bien, apparemment, il avait réussi son coup. Si ce petit enfoiré refusait d'avoir de nouveau affaire à lui après <em>ça<em>, là pour le coup il serait vraiment furieux.

Un martèlement violent se fit entendre à sa porte, alors que la voix enrouée de son créateur adoré s'était mise à beugler :

« PATRON ARRÊTE DE BAISER À DES HEURES PAS POSSIBLES BORDEL ! Y'A DU MONDE QUI DORT JE TE SIGNALE ! EMMÈNE TA PROSTITUÉE TRANSEXUELLE AILLEURS ET FOUTS NOUS LA PAIX ! »

Avant même que le criminel envisage de lui répondre (il se sentait trop bien, pas envie de gueuler) il entendit le podcasteur s'en aller en tapant du pied. Le Patron jeta un œil à sa « prostituée transexuelle », et eut un sourire hilare en voyant que le tapage de Mathieu ne l'avait pas le moins du monde réveillé. Délicatement, il défit les lanières de cuir autour de ses poignets. Mais il laissa le préservatif. Au cas où il oubliait ce qu'il venait de vivre, et qu'il avait besoin d'un indice.

Se redressant lourdement, le criminel s'étira. Il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Sa petite aventure avec le Hippie lui avait ouvert l'appétit, et il avait bien envie de s'envoyer une prostituée ou deux, histoire de le rassasier.

Il alla prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements propre. Une fois sur le pallier de la porte, il s'arrêta un instant, et jeta un œil en direction de son partenaire. Puis, après une hésitation, et s'assurant bien qu'il dormait, il le glissa sous la couverture. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à observer le camé dormir, avant de se secouer et de se diriger d'un pas ferme en direction de sa porte.

À lui les putes !

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'attitude du Hippie envers le Patron s'avérera pour le moins... Ambiguë. Quand le Patron rentrait le soir à l'appartement, il pouvait être sûr de trouver le camé dans l'entrée, plus ou moins défoncé, comme s'il l'attendait. Et d'un autre côté, lorsqu'il était clean, le pacifiste le regardait avec une expression de crainte, et gardait une certaine distance physique.<p>

Tout en le suivant dans les différentes pièces communes de l'appartement.

Comme s'il voulait à la fois être avec lui et foutre le camp le plus loin possible. Généralement, le Patron s'installait dans le canapé du salon avec un verre de whisky, et observait du coin de l'œil le comportement de son compagnon de lit, à la fois amusé et agacé. Le Hippie se posait quant à lui dans un coin de la pièce et ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Une semaine seulement après leurs péripéties, Mathieu sortit le soir avec des amis, laissant ses personnalités seules à l'appartement. L'heure de vérité était venue. Sitôt la porte d'entrée refermée sur le dos de leur créateur, le criminel partit à la recherche de son plan cul. Il toqua à la chambre du Hippie, mais personne ne vint lui répondre. Ouvrant sèchement la porte, il fut obligé de constater l'absence du camé. Avec un pincement au cœur, l'homme en noir commença à se dire que, peut-être, le pacifiste ne souhaitait plus continuer leur relation un peu spéciale.

Le goût amer de la déception se répandit dans sa bouche. Et lui qui pensait avoir rattrapé le coup. Renfrogné, il se dirigea pesamment vers sa propre chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer le camé à partager son lit, mais ça le faisait foutrement chier quand même.

Ouvrant sa porte, il s'arrêta soudainement : celui qu'il cherchait l'attendait sagement sur son lit. Le Hippie leva la tête en l'entendant arriver, et il adressa un petit sourire nerveux au criminel stupéfait. Jamais encore le camé n'était venu de son propre chef. En fait, le Patron était persuadé qu'il était trop à l'ouest pour se rendre compte de l'absence de leur créateur, et donc de savoir quand ils pouvaient se voir.

La joie et l'excitation remplacèrent en un instant la mauvaise humeur du criminel qui referma la porte de sa chambre, un sourire pervers s'étalant sur son visage.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la relation qui les unissaient évolua doucement : le Hippie continuait de venir de lui même auprès de son partenaire lorsque l'occasion se présentait, et l'homme en noir était assez fier de retrouver ainsi régulièrement « son » camé assis sagement sur son lit, l'attendant patiemment. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait de lui jeter des regards, impossibles à décrypter derrière ses lunettes de soleil mauve, qui laissaient entendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait fait subir le criminel. Ce dernier se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du drogué.

Un soir, alors que le Patron était reparti dans sa chambre, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir sur son palier un Hippie relativement clean, et complètement silencieux. Et ce regard encore une fois. S'adossant à l'encadrement, le Patron l'observa sans rien dire, se demandant distraitement ce qu'il lui voulait.

Mathieu était là ce soir, et à priori le camé n'avait pas prévu de laisser leur créateur être au courant de leur vie privée. Le Patron lui même ne voulait pas que le podcasteur sache que ses personnalités se culbutaient. Trop d'emmerdes en vue.

Finalement, l'homme en noir lui fit signe d'entrer et se dirigea vers son lit. Sans regarder si son ami le suivait, il sauta sur son matelas et s'allongea confortablement, les mains derrière la tête. Il initia la conversation de sa voix rocailleuse :

« Alors, gamin, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Il vit le camé faire quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur, refermer la porte, et se planter en face de lui, visiblement tendu. L'homme de Babylone reprit la parole, d'une voix peu assurée :

« Gros. J'ai une question à te poser. »

L'air déterminé du Hippie attisa la curiosité du Patron, qui se redressa un peu. « Je t'écoute. »

Le camé se dressa de toute sa hauteur, et prenant une inspiration, demanda le plus vite possible :

« Est ce qu'on pourrait recommencer ce qu'on a fait ce matin là ? »

Le criminel regarda un moment le Hippie sans comprendre. Recommencer quoi ? Cogitant un instant, il fit le lien entre les regards étranges que lui lançait le camé et... Attendez... Il n'était pas sérieux ?

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur le visage de l'homme en noir, tandis qu'il s'exclamait stupéfait :

« Tu veux que je t'attache encore gamin ? »

L'expression d'horreur qu'arbora son camarade le renseigna mieux que les mots sur ce que pensait le camé de ses pratiques déviantes. Une pointe de déception se fit ressentir chez le pervers. Zut. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme en noir essaya de se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ce fameux matin qui était sorti de l'ordinaire à part un peu de bondage.

« L'anulingus ? »

Le drogué prit une expression hésitante. « Euh, non, enfin, oui ! Oui j'aimerai bien ça aussi, mais je pensais plutôt à... »

L'air rêveur du Hippie engendra un déclic dans l'esprit de l'homme en noir, et son visage s'assombrit. Le criminel balança d'un ton désabusé :

« Tu veux me dézinguer la rondelle à nouveau. »

Le visage du camé s'illumina, puis se figea lorsque le Patron secoua la tête négativement.

« Rêve pas gamin, mon cul, c'est pas disneyland. Tout y entre pas comme il veut quand il veut. Si en plus tu me laisses même pas t'attacher... »

La profonde déception qui se dessina sur le visage tombant du pacifiste valait le détour. Le criminel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu flatté. Mais il était hors de question de laisser quiconque se croire tout permis avec lui. Lorsqu'il se faisait pénétrer, c'était toujours lors de situations où il était incontestablement le dominant de l'échange. Un partenaire attaché, humilié, rabaissé, pour ce genre de gars, oui, il acceptait de s'accorder ce plaisir. Mais il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit envisage un instant de prendre le dessus sur lui. C'était juste impensable. Il était le Patron bordel ! Pas la première pute du coin !

Le marmonnement inaudible du camé l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Reportant son regard sur lui, le criminel constata avec surprise que le visage du drogué ressemblait de plus en plus à une tomate bien mure. Intrigué, l'homme en noir l'interrogea : « Qu'est ce que tu baragouines gamin ? »

Le Hippie rougit encore (c'était possible?) et bafouilla d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'embarras :

« Si je... Si je te laisse m-m'attacher... O-on pourrait le refaire ?'

Le Patron était persuadé qu'en cet instant, s'il cassait un œuf sur le visage du drogué, il cuirait. C'était certain. De son côté, le criminel s'était mis à sourire comme un dément. Le pacifiste, proposer de se laisser attacher ? Tous les fantasmes qu'il s'était découvert après son aventure avec lui, lui revinrent en pleine face et la tête lui tournait rien qu'à envisager de les réaliser dans un avenir proche.

Mais l'homme de Babylone avait été clair : s'il acceptait de le faire, c'était sous condition qu'il ait sa part du marché honorée. Le Patron était-il d'accord avec ça ? L'homme en noir réfléchit furieusement, sous le regard inquiet du Hippie, qui continuait à servir de feu de signalisation dans la chambre de son hôte. Finalement, le criminel sourit, se leva et s'approcha du camé. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à travers son bob, en lui déclarant :

« On verra gamin. On verra. »

Devant cette demi acceptation, le drogué eut un sourire radieux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, savourant les possibilités de leur nouvel accord, puis le Hippie se dégagea de l'accolade de son ami.

L'homme en noir observa son compagnon de lit partir de sa chambre l'air guilleret et lui faire un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Le criminel avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il ne doutait pas que les prochains ébats qu'il aurait avec le pacifiste seraient... Très intéressants. Et intenses.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne baise en vue ?


End file.
